Recuperation
by Quiffin
Summary: When Bombalurina breaks up with her long-term boyfriend, Macavity, things take a turn for the worst. Now badly injured, she must stay in Tugger's den until she recovers. But Macavity is on the run, and will do anything to get his girl back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor do I claim to own CATS the Musical or anything in it. Unfortunately.**

* * *

**Macavity. Smack. Crack. Darkness.**

"Macavaty, it's over."

Three words. They had been so easy to say in the mirror this morning, so why was it so hard now? Maybe it was the way he was staring at me, like he could see into my deepest fears and insecurities. I always hated that.

"Aww, baby, you don't mean that!" He purred reassuringly, opening his arms to hug me. As if he were talking to a kitten with an irrational fear, and if you just let go and did what he said, everything was going to be okay. Normally it worked. Now was not normally.

With a short, forceful hiss, I back away from him, my eyes narrowing. "Not this time, Mac. I'm serious." She growled. "You think I'm just some puppet you can boss around, but I'm not."

He slowly lowered his arms, but a hopeful expression still held strong on his face. "But baby, think of all the good time we had- when we went to the creek and played for hours-"

"You nearly drowned me." She said in a low voice.

"What about the time I took you roller skating?"

"You tripped me and I broke my ankle!" She yelled indignantly. "You were always a psychopath, I just never saw it till now!"

A dark look shadowed his face, making me almost shrink back. I suddenly realized how alone we were. I had asked him to meet me in the little tucked away corner, in the back of the Junkyard. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. A break up with your boyfriend of two years was not something you did willy-nilly in front of the entire Tribe.

"You wanna see a psychopath?" He growled menacingly. I backed up another few steps, until I could feel the cold chill of scrap metal scrapping her back. He was right in my face, his eyes burning with some kind of intensity I didn't understand.

**Smack.**

His hand connected with my cheek, and I just stood their, too stunned to do anything. Pain blossomed in my cheek and throbbed with my pulsing heartbeat. His eyes had lost the intensity, now they were just dark. Dark and emotionless.

As he paused to calculate his next moves, I swiftly brought my knee upwards, connecting with his stomach. When he doubled over in pain, I bolted around the corner and down the path towards the clearing.

But before I made it four feet, I felt sharp claws dig into her arm, and I gasped in pain. I was wrenched backwards, an my back slammed into a couple of pots, making a loud clang noise.

Macavaty stormed towards me, and grabbed my upper arm roughly. I cried out in pain, and another blow was delivered, this time to my temple. I reeled back and blinked a couple times, feeling dizzy from the hit. Seeing an opening, I stumbled towards the exit again, but was once again caught by razor sharp claws digging into my waste and drawing blood. He through me on the ground again, this time harder.

**Crack.**

A steering pain shot up my left arm, and I screamed in pain, grabbing it in surprise. I noticed with sickening clarity that I could almost see the bone.

A dark shadow cast over me, and I flinched back, covering my head as Macavity raised his foot, aiming straight for my ribs.

The last thing I saw before I blacerk out was a flash of silver and grey knocking Macavity over.

Then their was only darkness.

* * *

**Suspense! I really should not be starting another story but whatever. The more you comment, the faster chapters will go up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Macavity. Smack. Crack. Darkness.**

I could see nothing. Everything around me was darknessI could hear nothing. Silence. Then- a voice. No, not a voice a laugh. A deep, guttural, psychotic one. Macavity.

He was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. I couldn't tell where he was coming from, or going. His laugh was so loud- it felt as if my head was going to explode any minute.

I tried to cover my ears an block him out, but he was in my head. The laughter was inside of me. Suddenly it felt as if my insides were on fire, ever bit of me felling as if I were being torn up by some maniacal animal or beast. The laughing in my head kept getting louder and louder, until I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed.

* * *

My eyes flew open, and I felt sweat on my forehead. I could still hear screaming, and I realised it was me. Tears were wet on my cheeks. My throat felt like sandpaper. Probably from screaming.

I felt a soft paw on my cheek, and looked up to find Tugger with a very worried expression.

"Hey- it's okay. It was just a nightmare." He cooed. His brushed my tears away. "Just a nightmare."

"I- where am I?" I panted, my breath ragged. It was definitely not my den. Clothes and scraps of fabric were thrown everywhere, and there was a strong odor coming from somewhere to her right.

"You're in my den." He grinned sheepishly. He tucked thumb back into his belt.

"What- what happened?"

"Macavity flipped out on you. Heaven knows why. Munk heard a noise and came looking, and found you guys. Alonzo came, too. They beat Mac up pretty hard. They were gonna take him back to the tribe and punish him or whatever, but he got away." He scratch the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"So he's out there still?" I asked. It came out quieter than I had intended.

"Yeah, but your safe here. Don't worry about it." He smiled reassuringly. "Why did he come at you in the first place?"

"I was breaking up with him." I whispered, looking down at her paws. I had been so confident that I was doing the right thing. How could I have been so wrong?

"Serves him right." Tugger huffed. "Still, that's no reason to break someone's arm."

"Break what?" I asked, panic creeping in my voice. I looked down at my arm and gasped a little, swearing under my breath. My left arm had a bandage wrapped around it, going all the way from my wrist to my elbow. When I tried to wiggle my fingers, pain shot up my arm and I cried out.

"Hey, be careful!" Tugger said. "It'll never heal if you don't let it."

I sighed. Well, wasn't this all peachy. Badly injured with my ex-boyfriend on the run. I probably looked like a mess. I really didn't care.

"So, uh, I made some breakfast, if you want any." Tugger said, scratching his head. I raised my eyebrows.

"And by made you mean...?" I asked.

"I mean I have cereal and milk."

I nodded. The thought if Tugger actually cooking something made me giggle slightly. I could just imagine it; Tugger with a pink apron on and a spatula in hand, covered with patches of flour. Very sexy indeed.

I tentatively sat up in the bed, careful not to use my left arm. Man, I was sore. I could feel a bruse on my lower back already, and I knew I had one on my cheek. I bet I looked like an old rag doll. I certainly felt like one.

As I slid off the bed on weak legs, I felt them shaking. I took a couple steps towards his kitchen, only to collapse when my toe collided with a cardboard box. Strong arms wrapped around me, and Tugger picked me up, bridal style.

I was surprised at how strong he was.

When we finally reached the kitchen he set me down on a stool and grabbed a bowl for me.

"Frosted Flakes or Wheaties?"

I thought for a moment and said, "Frosted Flakes."

He pourer my cereal, then poured some for himself. "So..." He started awkwardly, munching on his breakfast.

"So," I repeated, cocking my head to the side. "I was wondering, why am I at your place, and not like, I dunno, Munks?"

He look startled for a moment. "I-uh..." He fumbled for words. "Uhm well, Demeter is outta the Junkyard right now, which you knew, and Munk has been super busy lately, not to mention the fact that he has to find Mac now. And he said that I needed to learn to be responsible and stuff, so, uh, here you are." He grinned, spreading his arms out and gesturing to his home.

I nodded and looked down at my cereal again. Yes. Here I was. But for how long?


	3. Chapter 3

**Macavity. Smack. Crack. Darkness.**

"Bomba! Oh- I'm so glad you're okay!" Jenny rushed towards me with her arms open, and I flinched away from her. She looked kind of hurt, and put her arms down. I hadn't done it on purpose, just a reflex. When had that happened?

She was my first visitor today. For the whole first week Tugger wouldn't let anyone in to see me, said I needed to get over the shock. I didn't know he was protective like that. Or maybe I did, and didn't notice till just now.

"Oh you poor dear you look awful!" he exclaimed, a hand over her heart.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Jenny." I said, laughing lightly.

"I'm sorry! That's not what I meant! You always look lovely! Isn't that right, Tugger?" She said, looking behind me. I jumped slightly as I turned around. When had he come in the room? I must be more out of it than I thought.

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah- uh sure." He looked away. He seemed uncomfortable, and I could tell he was trying not to look at me by the way his back was stiff. I wondered why.

"How are yuu M'dear?" came a strong voice behind Jenny.

"Oh, Skimble, hunny, how was the Northern Hemisphere?" purred Jenny, nuzzling her husband, and rubbing cheeks.

"Good. More importantly, how are _you_?" He looked at me expectantly, but I was too busy staring at a stain on his vest. It was a kind of reddish brown, and it looked kind of smeared. It looked like strawberry jam. Or maybe candle wax. No- it wasn't waxy. Blood?

"M'dear?" Skimble said, touching my shoulder, making me jump again. I sighed. How had I gotten so skittish? "I asked how you were."

"Oh-I'm sorry. I'm a little out of it, you know. I'm doing okay, I guess. A little shaken up." I smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, that's only natural." Jenny reassured. She looked out of the den anxiously, and fidgeted with her tail. Like she was nervous for a test. Or a shot. "Skimble, dear, I think I left a mousecake in the oven. We should probably go home, before our den burns to the ground." She looked at me, and gave me a hesitant hug. "If you ever need anything, come to my den and let me know, okay? The door is always open."

I nodded and then they were gone. Tugger closed the flap over the door behind them and looked at me curiously. His eyes were so brown. They looked worried.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said. But that concerned look in his eyes didn't go away. I didn't ask again.


End file.
